Carpe Diem oder der Wert des Lebens
Seit längerer Zeit bin ich nun schon schlecht gelaunt. Nichts läuft zur Zeit so richtig gut und ich weiß einfach nicht recht, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen soll. Letzte Woche war mal wieder typisch. Abends ging ich zur Bank, um meine Kontoauszüge abzuholen. Ich steckte meine Karte in den Automaten und wartete. Es war schon eine Weile her, als ich das letzte mal auf der Bank war, daher dauerte es etwas länger, bis alle Kontoauszüge gedruckt waren. Als der Automat sie ausspuckte, nahm ich die Auszüge entgegen und begann zu lesen. Tief in Gedanken ging ich Auszug um Auszug durch. Irgendwann jedoch merkte ich, dass ein unaufdringliches, aber stetiges Piepen eingesetzt hatte. Als ich mich noch fragte, wo das Geräusch her kam, bemerkte ich, dass meine EC-Karte noch im Bankautomaten steckte. Und dies war auch der Grund für das Piepsen. Ich hatte die Karte einfach zu lang stecken lassen! Also wollte ich sie schnell aus dem Schlitz ziehen, doch just in dem Moment, als ich meine Hand in Richtung Automat bewegte, zog dieser meine Karte ein. Tja, Pech für mich. Eine Woche später ging ich, nachdem ich die letzten drei Tage durchgelernt hatte, joggen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und vor allem meinen Körper mal wieder zu spüren. Den Wind im Gesicht, den Schweiß am Körper und das Geräusch der Schritte. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Tap, tap, tap. Herrlich! Als ich meine Runde beendet hatte, machte ich noch ein paar Situps und dehnte mich ausgiebig. Meinen Hausschlüssel, den ich beim Joggen immer vom restlichen Schlüsselbund löse, legte ich auf das Regal vor dem Bad. Als ich mit meinen Übungen fertig war, aß ich eine Kleinigkeit und ging unter die Dusche. Ach war das Wasser angenehm! Es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als eine warme Dusche nach dem Training. Als ich fertig mit Duschen war überlegte ich, wie ich den anstehenden Abend noch gestalten konnte. Lernen kam für diesen Tag nicht mehr in Frage. Auch wollte ich niemanden fragen, ob er Lust hätte etwas zu unternehmen, da ich die Antwort ohnehin schon kannte. Eine Woche vor der Prüfungszeit macht einfach niemand etwas anderes, als zu büffeln. Das ist wohl auch die richtige Einstellung, allerdings hatte ich rechtzeitig mit dem Lernen begonnen und musste daher den Stoff nur noch grob wiederholen. Und das konnte bis morgen warten, da brauchte ich schließlich auch noch was zu tun. Also entschloss ich mich ins Kino zu gehen. Die Vorstellung für den neuen Teil der Rocky Reihe -Creed- würde in 20 Minuten beginnen. Schnell zog ich mich um und ging zur Tür hinaus. Wie immer griff ich nach meinem Schlüsselbund, um abzuschließen. Ich hatte immer alle Schlüssel an diesem Bund, um nie einen zu vergessen, was bisher auch immer gut funktioniert hatte. Bis auf heute. Denn als ich nach meinem Hausschlüssel suchte, der mir normalerweise immer zuerst in die Hand fiel, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich vergessen hatte, diesen nach dem Joggen wieder an den Schlüsselbund zu den übrigen Schlüsseln zu machen. So spielt uns das Leben nun mal seine Streiche. Als ich nun die nächsten Wochen weiter nur so vor mich hinvegetierte und auch nach den Prüfungen meinen Lebenswillen nicht zurückgewann, begann ich, ernsthaft in Frage zu stellen, ob das Leben wirklich so lebenswert war. Tag ein Tag aus Vorlesungen besuchen, die immer selben Leute sehen, arbeiten, trainieren... dieser Alltagstrott hing mir so zum Hals heraus. Und es gab keine Aussicht auf Veränderung, denn was sollte nach dem Studium schon groß anders werden? Als ich an diesem trüben Tag in meinen düsteren Gedanken schwelgend das Haus verließ und mich auf den Weg zur Hochschule machte, kam mir ein kleiner älterer Herr entgegen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Mann vorbei zu lassen, doch auch er machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Nicht etwa auf die andere, sondern auf meine Seite. Und so standen wir uns mit einem Meter Abstand von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. "Hallo, mein junger Freund" begrüßte mich der Alte. Wie ich nun sehen konnte, war er nicht nur etwas älter,sondern sah so aus, als ob er die 90 weit überschritten hätte und bereits auf die 100 zugehen würde. Ich hatte wirklich noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so uralt aussah! "Hallo", sagte ich. "Kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?" "Ja, mein Freund, ja. Das kannst du in der Tat. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich und möchte dich darum bitten, dir kurz Zeit zu nehmen, um sie mir zu beantworten. Ich weiß, ihr jungen Leute habt heutzutage so gut wie keine Zeit mehr, doch wie schon gesagt, möchte ich dich bitten, mir einen kurzen Augenblick deiner Zeit zu schenken. Also was sagst du?" Ich blickte auf die Uhr. Noch 15 Minuten bis die Vorlesung begann. Und auch wenn ich ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen sollte, was machte das schon? "Kein Problem", sagte ich. "Also, was möchten sie wissen?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch ich glaubte zu sehen, dass ein leichtes Grinsen über die Lippen des Alten huschte. "Sehr schön, sehr schön... Junger Freund, genießt du dein Leben?" Ich war etwas perplex. Ich hatte erwartet, er würde wissen wollen, wie man am schnellsten in die Stadt kommt oder wo das nächste Restaurant ist. "Bitte?", fragte ich. "Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden", erwiderte der Alte und wiederholte seine Frage "Genießt du das Leben, das du lebst?" Eigentlich ging es diesen alten Mann überhaupt nichts an, was ich von meinem Leben hielt, fand ich. Doch andererseits, was war schon dabei? Wie oft trifft man denn jemanden, der einem eine solche Frage stellt. Wahrscheinlich war der Alte sowieso halb übergeschnappt und würde sich nicht daran erinnern, was ich ihm erzählte. "Nun ja, nicht so wirklich", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. "In letzter Zeit frage ich mich immer öfter, ob das schon alles ist. Und wenn nicht, wie lang es noch dauert, bis ich das wirkliche Leben erfahren darf." Es tat unglaublich gut, diese Worte vor diesem Fremden auszusprechen. Nun wurde mir auch wirklich bewusst, wie sehr mich diese Frage quälte. Doch mit dem, was der Alte als nächstes wissen wollte, brachte er mich völlig aus dem Konzept und meine Laune trübte sich schlagartig. "Warum nicht?", fragte er. "Nun... weil... nunja, also... was ist das denn für eine Frage?", stotterte ich. "Eine berechtigte, mein Sohn. Wir müssen uns mit dem auseinander setzen, was uns beschäftigt, also sage mir, warum genießt du dein Leben nicht? Du hast doch die Möglichkeit, alles zu tun, was du möchtest." Ich dachte einen Augenblick nach. Anstatt wütend zu werden, überkam mich ein erdrückendes Gefühl der Trauer, das sich von meinem Kehlkopf auf den restlichen Körper auszubreiten schien. Ich kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage, nur wollte ich sie mir nicht eingestehen. "Nun ja, vermutlich ist es... weil ich Angst davor habe", murmelte ich. "Angst? du hast Angst vor dem Leben? Angst vor dem größten Geschenk, das uns je zu Teil wurde?" "Sie haben leicht reden", sagte ich. "Sie haben ihr Leben ja schon fast hinter sich. Für sie ist es einfach, über solch banale Dinge wie Angst vor dem Leben zu lachen. Genauso gut könnte ich sie fragen, wieso sie Angst vor dem Tot haben. Der ist ja wohl auch Teil des Lebens." "Interessant, dass du auf diese Frage zu sprechen kommst", sagte der Alte. "Nehmen wir doch einmal an, du hättest nur noch den heutigen Tag, um alles zu tun, was dich glücklich macht. Wenn du es schaffst, am Ende des Tages all das gemacht zu haben, was du schon immer sehnlichst machen wolltest, wirst du weiterleben. Wenn nicht, wirst du morgen früh nicht mehr aufwachen. Meinst du nicht, du hättest dann den schönsten Tag deines bisherigen Lebens und würdest das Leben als solches dann wieder wertschätzen können?" "Natürlich!", erwiderte ich energisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Alte es geschafft, mich zu reizen. Vermutlich weil er genau das aussprach, worüber ich die letzten Wochen und Monate so intensiv nachgedacht hatte. "Aber das ist eine künstliche Situation! Wer hat schon in der Realität den Druck, wirklich nur noch einen Tag zu Leben zu haben und aus diesem Zwang heraus das zu tun, was er wirklich möchte? Wenn das von ihnen geschilderte Szenario Wirklichkeit wäre, wäre es für mich natürlich auch einfach, mein Leben zu genießen!" "Und das ist meinst du wirklich ernst?", hakte der Alte nach. "Natürlich! Todernst!", erwiderte ich. "Nun gut mein Sohn, wenn das so ist, gewähre ich dir deinen Wunsch. Du hast ab diesem Augenblick Zeit bis 24:00 Uhrall die Dinge zu tun, die du in letzter Zeit so gerne tun wolltest, aber nicht mutig genug warst, sie in die Realität umzusetzen. Sprich das hübsche braunhaarige Mädchen aus deinem Kurs an, beginne eine Schlägerei mit einem wildfremden Menschen und trink danach ein Bier mit ihm. Sag deiner Familie wie sehr du sie liebst und deinem besten Freund, dass du ohne ihn nicht sein kannst. Verbring die Zeit mit deinen Liebsten, scheiß auf die Vorlesung!" Das was der Alte da von sich gab, hörte sich in meinen Ohren so unglaublich dreist an, dass ich gar nicht darüber nachdachte, woher er eigentlich meine tiefsten Wünsche und Bedürfnisse kannte. "Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein sich anmaßen zu können, mir zu sagen, wie ich mein Leben leben soll?! Kümmern sie sich gefälligst um ihren eigenen Kram und hören sie auf, fremde Leute zu belästigen! Verpissen sie sich!" Und mit diesen Worten ging ich an dem Alten vorbei und lief schnell, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, in Richtung Hochschule. Alles in allem hatte ich vielleicht ein wenige übertrieben reagiert, aber der Alte hatte einfach einen Nerv getroffen Auf meinem Weg konnte ich nicht umhin, die letzten Worte des Alten zu anzuhören. "Bis 24:00 Uhr mein Sohn. Tu was du willst. Das, was du wirklich willst. Ansonsten wirst du den morgigen Tag nicht erleben." Als ich an der Straße stand, die ich überqueren musste, um zur Hochschule zu gelangen, drehte ich mich doch nochmal um. Der Alte aber war verschwunden. Meine Wut und mein Erstaunen über diese unerwartete Unterbrechung meines sonst immer gleichen Alltags hielten noch genau so lange an, bis ich den Vorlesungssaal betrat. Der Professor hatte schon begonnen und ich setzte mich in eine der vordersten Reihen, da sonst nirgendwo mehr ein Platz frei war. So war ich gezwungen, dem Professor meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Den Rest meines Tages verbrachte ich wie immer mit lernen, trainieren und Youtube-Videos schauen. Um 24:00 Uhr ging ich schließlich zu Bett. Den Alten hatte ich bis dahin völlig aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt. Nun tauchte er dort kurz wieder auf, aber ich schob ihn schnell wieder beiseite, da ich nun schlafe musste. Morgen würde der Wecker um sechs klingeln, da ich früh zur Hochschule musste. Und mit diesem trüben Gedanken an den morgigen Tag glitt ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Harald Pichner arbeitete nun schon seit fast 12 Jahren beim Schlüsseldienst Rosenberg & Pichner und so war es für ihn ein ganz normaler Dienstag morgen, als er in die Julia-Großbrühn-Straße 13 fuhr, um wieder mal einen Studenten, der sich versehentlich aus seiner Wohnung gesperrt hatte, vor einer Nacht auf der Straße zu bewahren. Als er vor dem Gebäude parkte, wartete schon ein aufgeregter junger Mann, vermutlich um die 20, auf ihn. "Hallo, Herr Pichner" begrüßte ihn der Student. "Ich bin Tom. Zimmer 401 ist der Notfall. Ich weiß, es ist komisch, aber das ist gar nicht mein Zimmer. Mein Freund Mike wohnt dort, aber er ist schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr zur Vorlesung erschienen und weder über sein Handy noch über Facebook zu erreichen. Die Tür öffnet er auch nicht, aber sein Auto steht auf dem Parkplatz. Und bevor ich unnötig die Polizei alarmiere dachte ich, ich ruf lieber sie an. Ich zahle natürlich in bar, wie abgemacht." "Kein Sorge, junger Mann", sagte Pichner. "Solange ich mein Geld bekomme ist das gar kein Problem und dein Kumpel wird uns sicher bestätigen, dass er dich kennt. Ich hatte schon öfters den Fall, dass manche Menschen so schlecht drauf waren, dass sie einfach niemanden sehen wollten. Die Angehörigen und Freunde waren dann natürlich höchst besorgt und ich musste kommen und ihnen Zutritt zur Wohnung des Betroffenen verschaffen." Die beiden Männer betraten das Gebäude und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in Stockwerk 4. Vor Zimmer 401 stellte Pichner seinen Koffer ab und holte einen dünnen Metalldraht daraus hervor. Mit diesem fuhr er in den Schlitz zwischen Tür und Rahmen und nach wenigen Sekunden machte es Klick und die Tür war offen. Die beiden betraten das Zimmer und Tom ging auf das Bett zu, wo sich unter der Decke die Umrisse eines Körpers ausmachen ließen. "He du alter Schluckspecht", sagte Tom. "Was ist los, wieso meldest du dich nicht mehr? Nur noch am feiern oder was?" Vom Bett her kam keine Antwort. Als sich auch nach einer Minute nichts regte, griff Tom nach der Bettdecke und zog sie langsam nach unten. Dort lag Mike und starrte ihn mit offenen Augen leblos an. Er trug nichts, außer einem Paar roter Boxershorts. In seine Brust waren lateinische Worte geritzt: Carpe Diem. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende